Story:Starship Archer/Grace Under Pressure/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Federation Battlegroup is in position for a big battle, as the Dominion fleet is facing them as well. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Red lights are flashing as the crew are at their battle stations. TAYLOR Tactical Status Mister Mason? Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. MASON Weapons are fully charged, shields are at one hundred percent. Captain Taylor is standing behind the Ops and Helm stations as the viewer shows the Dominion Battlegroup. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) Captain I'm detecting a squad of Cardassian and Dominion soldiers on the surface, as well as a human and Vulcan bio-sighs in the furthest hut. Taylor turns to Martin as he adjusts himself in his XO Chair after a few hard hits from the Dominion fleet, that caused him to slough a bit. TAYLOR (Smiles) Sito can you get a lock on them? Sito inputs commands into her console and shakes her head. SITO (Sighs) No, Captain they've put up a scattering field, I can't get a lock on Lieutenant Carlson or Commander T'Shar till either they take the field off-line or we do it ourselves. TAYLOR Damn it. Com beeps as Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. MASON Captain we're being hailed by the lead Cardassian ship. Taylor adjusted her uniform jacket. TAYLOR (Sighs) On viewer. He inputs commands into the console, the viewer changes to the bridge of the lead Cardassian Warship. TAYLOR I am Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Archer, why are you trying to take this planet Commander you will leave this system and head back to Cardassia. REJAK (ON VIEWER) Ah, Captain Taylor you have five minutes to surrender or you and your forces will die. Sito freezes up and backs up. SITO (Hyperventilates) NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME! The crew sees Sito freaking out as Commander Martin gets up from his XO Chair and goes to her and holds his fiancée's hands and looks into her eyes. MARTIN Hey its okay Sito he can't touch you, (beat) Sito focus on the sound of my voice and your work he can't harm you anymore we're here for you not just me but this entire crew. She goes to the tactical station and moves Jack from his console and cuts the hail and locks phasers onto the Cardassian Warship. SITO FIRING PHASERS! She presses the fire button on the tactical console. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer's forward phaser strips power up and then an orange energy lances out and scores a brutal hit on the port blade causing an explosion to erupt as debris flies from the hit as the phaser slices the port blade off the ship as debris flies from the hit as more little explosions erupts from the hit as the Cardassian Warship tills to starboard. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is shocked and awe and surprised by what they're seeing on the viewer. ENS. MARTIN (off her console) The lead ship has sustained heavy damaged to their port blade, more like the port blade has been sheared off their outer hull the enemy fleet is moving towards us in an attack position. Captain Taylor goes to her chair and contacts the Allied forces. TAYLOR (To com) This is Captain Taylor to all ships engage the enemy fleet, (to Martin) Commander take Commander Sito to her quarters. MARTIN Aye, Captain. He takes her hand and escorts her into the turbo-lift and the doors closed as the camera closes up on Captain Taylor. EXT-SPACE The Federation Alliance Battlegroup moves towards the enemy fleet as the Dominion Battlegroup does the same. (End of Act Four, Fade out)